


Sam Winchester and the Queen of Sheba

by HazelDomain



Category: American Gods (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Cunnilingus, Dean has sex with a woman, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sam and Bilquis have a fuck-off, Sam was the boy!king, crossover fic, it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: "Sam," Dean said, trying to be the reasonable brother for once. "If you lose. You're going to be eaten by an immortal vagina. You understand that, right?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing is Gertie's fault. She watched the temple scene and thought "you know, Sam and Dean would put a stop to this" and then.... then she made it my problem.

"So get this" Sam said and Dean groaned, because Sam had a case and the evening had been going  _ so _ well. 

Sam swiveled his laptop around so Dean can see. 

"So apparently, people have been going missing in Vegas."

Dean's ears perked up, because disappearances were bad, but Vegas, he could work with. 

"The last six weekends, there have been significantly more missing persons reports than usual." 

"Usual?" Dean asked, raising a brow. 

"Dude. Vegas." 

Dean shrugged, surrendering the point, and took another swig of beer. 

"Okay, missing people in Vegas. How is that our thing?" 

"Well  _ apparently, _ " Sam said, turning his laptop back and navigating to a different page, "there's a new club that just opened up, and people who  _ go _ there are the ones who have been vanishing." 

"Kay," Dean said, interested despite himself. "So why haven't the cops picked up on this?" 

"Because the club is like, crazy super secret," Sam explained. He was scrolling through a page of photos that appeared to be of a Roman bathhouse. "It took me three hours on the darkweb just to find a reference to it. Whatever it is, nobody's talking about it. I'm not sure the cops even know." 

"So what, a bunch of swanky rich people go missing after visiting a secret club? This still sounds more like a mafia thing than a ghost." 

"It's not a ghost," Sam insisted, finding the photo he wanted and pointing. "There. It's a demigod. Goddess. Whatever."

The photo was heavily retouched, or maybe the dark-skinned woman was just wearing a lot of makeup. Dean didn't particularly care. She sat resplendent on a red velvet couch, roman-era clothing draped provocatively across her body, looking into the camera with a knowing smile.

Dean licked his lips. 

"Who is she?" 

"The club's owner and sole proprietor. For now, she's going by the name 'Makeda,' but that's really just a pseudonym. If you look into the title, it leads you down a whole rabbit hole of mythology. To make a really, really long story short, her name is Bilquis. She's a demigod based loosely on the Queen of Sheba." 

"Okay, but why would a demigod open a club. Just a way to lure in tourists?" 

"Well, that's where things get interesting," Sam said, spinning the screen back around and tapping some more. "See, Sheba was an actual historical figure, but her story has been melded with so much lore and fantasy, it's hard to tell what's real and what's legend. She's basically the King Arthur of sex." 

Dean blinked. 

"Well, there's a metaphor I never thought I'd hear."

"Back in her glory days, her temples used to house huge orgies in her honor. Most of the time everyone woke up hungover and went home but sometimes, Bilques actually showed up."

Sam turned the screen back around. This time it showed a badly worn stone, a picture carved into the front. The edges were softened, but it was pretty clear what the picture was meant to depict: a large pile of people, most of whom had highly exaggerated sexual features. Presiding over them was a single female figure. Her spread legs formed a frame around the rest of the image. 

"I'm guessing it was bad, when that happened," Dean hazarded. 

"Depends on who you ask," Sam answered. "To be sacrificed to Bilquis was a huge honor-"

"Typical," Dean grumbled. 

"-but they were never seen again, no," Sam finished. "Her worshipers put on increasingly depraved spectacles in the hopes of catching her attention. According to the legend, a crowd of nearly two thousand sacrificial virgins disappeared after being de-virginized... en masse." 

Dean raised an eyebrow. 

"That's a hell of a sacrifice." 

"You're telling me," Sam answered. "The question we need to answer is, is this the real Bilquis or just a tulpa created by the mass imaginations of a city of miscreants." 

"I love Vegas," Dean interrupted. 

"It's the real Bilquis," Cas answered, appearing from nowhere and dropping into a nearby chair. Sam almost fell on the floor in his scramble to process the sudden apparition. 

"Cas! What are you doing here?" 

"Dean called me," the angel shrugged, peering at the laptop. 

"No I didn't," Dean responded, confused. Cas glanced up. 

"Yes you did," he answered. Fortunately, Sam interrupted before it could go any further. 

"You know about her, Cas?" 

"Hmmm," Cas answered, looking at the picture. "Yes, I remember her. She had quite an impact back in the day. I believe Gabriel was a friend of hers." 

Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Typical." 

"Any ideas on how to kill her?" Dean asked, changing the subject. 

"Lots, but none of them have worked out particularly well," Cas answered, scrolling through the pictures. "This one here, for example. His plan failed particularly egregiously." 

Dean craned over Cas's shoulder to look at the carving. This one showed the same hypersexualized female figure... and the top half of a male one, hanging from between her legs. 

"Is she... giving birth?" Dean guessed. 

"Precisely the opposite," Cas answered, scrolling further. "Her worshipers do not simply disappear; they are consumed." 

"Awesome," Dean deadpanned. "An ancient goddess who eats people with her vagina. Great." 

Sam smacked him on the arm. 

"Quit being a dumbass." 

"How is that not an accurate description?" Dean asked, rubbing his bicep. Cas was still looking at the pictures on Sam's screen. 

"The only way to subdue her is to overpower her," Cas said distractedly. 

"She doesn't look that strong," Sam remarked. 

"Sexually," Cas clarified. 

"Oh," Dean said. His voice was a little high. "So someone has to just... fuck her into submission?" 

"In essence, yes," Cas said, still scrolling like this was a perfectly normal conversation. "The difficult part is that it must be done while she is physically manifested, and she only does that when she is attending to her worshipers." 

"Oh," Dean said again. 

"So we'd have to go to an orgy," Sam said. Dean punched him in the arm.

"How is that not accurate?" Sam whined. 

"We aren't going to an  _ orgy _ ," Dean snapped. 

"She also draws power from her worshipers, which makes it very difficult to outlast her," Cas said, finally taking his eyes off the screen and turning to Dean. "Difficult enough that no one has ever done it." 

"So that's that," Dean concluded. "She can't be killed, so we aren't going to an orgy. Problem solved." 

"Except that people are still disappearing," Sam pointed out. Dean frowned. Yes, there was that. 

"We'd need someone with a fair amount of fame," Cas added. "In the old days, they used to send kings. Ideally, we'd need someone recognized by a large number of people or beings, the more powerful, the better." 

Dean tried not to look at Sam and failed, immediately. 

"Like all the demons in hell," Sam murmured. He wouldn't look at either of them. 

"That... would probably do it, yes," Cas agreed. He looked up, raising his eyebrows. "It would certainly put you ahead of those who tried before. How is your stamina?" 

Dean was halfway through taking another swig of beer and had to stop before he coughed it up through his nose. 

"Sexually," Cas clarified, for the second time today and  _ what was happening? _

"Uh... fine? I guess?" Sam said. Cas shook his head. 

"You'd need to be highly resilient in order to win this fight. Bilquis gains staying power from her followers. And she has quite a bit of experience, as well. I have no doubt she'd be able to bring an average man to orgasm with a minimum of-"

"We're not going to an orgy!" Dean shouted, because he did not want to know any more things about his brother's orgasms. 

"I... think we might have to," Sam said quietly. "You heard Cas. Nobody's ever been able to pull this off. If I can... I think I owe it to them to try, right?" 

"Sam," Dean said, trying to be the reasonable brother for once. "If you lose. You're going to be eaten by an immortal vagina. You understand that, right?" 

Sam nodded solemnly. 

"Then I just have to not lose, right?" 

Dean was torn. On the one hand, he needed to protest this. Protest and never stop protesting. 

On the other hand, saving people is what they did. What they'd always done. And if they risked their lives to save a ghost that kills someone every year... they were pretty duty bound to take a stab at something that killed a dozen people a week. 

"Okay," Dean sighed at last. "But you gotta get some more practice first. I'm gonna show you some moves." 

Sam punched him in the arm. 

"I have plenty of moves." 

"Not my moves."

Cas frowned.

"There are moves?"

"Oh my god, yes, Cas, there are moves." 

"Oh," Cas said, looking down. "Well that probably explains some things."

This conversation was everything Dean never wanted to know. He did not deserve this. He'd already been to hell. 

"I'll teach you the moves, too, Cas," he groaned, rubbing his face. He didn't miss the angel's excited grin. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

For a bunch of people about to summon a god via ritualistic group sex... these folks were surprisingly calm. And normal. 

Dean wandered through the crowd, never losing sight of Sam, or Cas.

The 'club' that Bilquis owned was a repurposed casino- most of it was still dark and unused. To Dean, it looked more like a school on a weekend, than a club. 

Sam had gotten them in with a particularly clever bit of computer work, the explanation of which Dean had zoned out for. Whatever he did, it must have worked, because when the three of them arrived at the side door, it had opened. Two attendants (guards? familiars? it was hard to tell) led them through the building to the waiting room, where the others were gathered. 

It was tacky and Dean hated it. 

Unlike the photos on the website, the decorations here were cheap and unconvincing. The walls had been hastily painted over, and the previous color still peeked through around the corners and outlet fixtures. 

Nobody else seemed to mind. They sat quietly, playing with their phones and occasionally waving to newcomers as they were brought in through the double doors. 

The whole place was making Dean itchy. He looked to Sam and Cas, trying to gauge if they got the same vibe. 

Sam was looking at his hands and Cas was unabashedly wrinkling his nose at every new feature that he noticed. 

Dean checked his watch. This whole shindig was supposed to start at midnight, and it was already eleven thirty. Not that he was anxious to get started with an  _ orgy _ but  _ still... _

A second set of double doors opened, and four men entered the room. They were dressed in some kind of ceremonial robe, and their skin was so dark they nearly faded into the hallway beyond. 

They said nothing, but everyone seemed to understand anyway. The crowd rose nearly as one, and filed through the doors after the robed men. 

The three hunters exchanged glances, and followed. 

 

If the waiting room had been awful, then the showers were a nightmare. 

The locker room was pretty obviously in the middle of being redecorated- or the owner ran out of money halfway through the project. The original tile was shiny and dark, but it had been covered up in most places by rough travertine. The showerheads were original, and it gave the place a jarring sense of existing in two separate time periods. 

None of the other revelers seemed to notice. As soon as they entered the room, they began stripping out of their clothing and stashing their possessions in the small lockers just inside the door. 

Quite a few of the other lockers were full. Sam edged his way down the wall, glancing into some of the occupied spaces. Reaching in, he swiped a finger over a set of glasses, then held up his finger so Dean could see the dust. 

Which meant they had the right place, at least. 

They were falling behind the rest of the crowd. Dean grimaced as he stripped, careful to hide his weapons inside the bundle of his clothes. In the corner of his eye, he could see Sam doing the same. 

He very carefully didn't look in that direct. He wasn't thrilled about the idea of his brother trying to  _ fuck _ a monster into submission. 

Turning quickly toward the showers, Dean very nearly ran into Cas. 

"Are you alright, Dean?"

Dean took a step back and closed his eyes tightly. 

"Cas. Personal space is even more important when we're naked." 

Cas blinked. 

"Ah. Apologies. I will try to remember that, in the future."

Dean rubbed at his face, trying to ignore the way his heart seized up when he imagined the way this scenario may repeat itself. In the future. 

"You guys ready?" Sam asked, coming up behind him. 

"Yes," Cas answered, turning to the taller brother. "I'm afraid I may have made a faux pas already."

"It's cool, dude," Dean said, trying to change the subject. "It's not like you have a lot of orgies to attend." 

"Come on," Sam said, rolling his eyes. 

The last of the crowd was filing into the steamy showers, paying absolutely no attention to sex or gender or any other sorting criteria. Which probably made sense, considering half of these people were about ten minutes from having some bodily protrusion inside the other half. 

Dean turned on the water and pretended to wash, taking a look around as he did. Nobody looked suspicious- certainly no one looked like a demigod. There were about thirty people, ranging from twenty-five to a purple-haired lady that looked to be well into her sixties. She was chatting with the man next to her, who looked to be about twenty eight, and she looked pretty damn excited to be here. 

Nobody else had the scars and weird marks that would identify a hunter. From the looks of it, Dean guessed most of these people worked in the back office at a bank, somewhere. 

"How'd you get a ticket?" 

It took Dean a second to realize that the man was speaking to him. The guy was grinning at him and making a weird amount of eye contact for someone who was in the middle of rubbing soap suds into his belly. 

"I, uh... my friend. Got it. And gave it to me. Dunno where he got it from." 

The guy gave a little frown, then grinned. 

"You're not supposed to transfer them. But uh... I'm not complaining." 

He gave Dean a wide grin. Dean didn't return it, instead turning nonchalantly and finding Cas  _ right there. _ Again. 

"Dude." 

"Apologies," Cas said, stepping back a fraction. He also dropped his eyes which- 

Yeah, Dean wasn't even going to touch that one. It was better than eye contact. A little. Marginally. 

"No starting early!" someone called, and Dean could feel his face burning as he stepped back, putting a more reasonable distance between himself and Cas. Someone giggled. 

Dean stalked out of the showers and back toward the lockers, snagging a towel off the track near the door. 

It was fluffy and plush and if he survived this, he was absolutely going to steal it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 1000 word chapter that I pounded out and posted without proofreading. I regret nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going, a toga party?"

Sam tugged at the loose linen garment, making a face as he did. 

"It's a traditional roman garment," Cas started.

"Yeah, a  _ toga, _ " Dean growled. Everybody was dressed in one of these stupid things and this whole event was starting to look more like a cheesy reproduction of Julius Caesar, rather than a pagan sex ritual. 

Though, to be fair, it was getting less cheesy as they continued down yet another hallway. The three hunters were in the lead, directly behind the mysterious and weirdly silent guards. Behind them, the rest of the participants were chatting amicably about a movie that, apparently, they had all seen. 

The hallway ended in a set of double doors. The guards paused before it, and then stood to the side, gesturing that the rest of the group should continue on. Dean glanced to Sam. 

"You sure about this?" 

Sam nodded silently. 

Dean steeled his nerve. 

"Okay, then." 

He pushed the doors open. 

All sense of cheesiness vanished. 

The room they entered was dark, from the nearly black carpet to the deep navy walls. A single, dim spotlight shone on the center of the room, which was surrounded by a circle of plush black couches. The rest of the room was lit by lazily circling sparks, waxing and waning as they floated through midair. 

Dean had to admit- if he brought somebody back to a room like this, he'd probably count on getting laid. 

The rest of the group dropped into silence, turning to one side.

There, in a darkened corner, was a raised dias. Atop it was another plush couch, and atop that was... a goddess. 

A sex goddess. 

Dean was  _ instantly _ hard. 

He'd never thought of himself as having a 'type' before, but now that he was looking at her, he realized that he did. He had a type, and she was perfect.

Cas's hand tightened on his arm. 

"Focus, Dean," the angel growled. "We need to stay focused on Sam, or he isn't going to be able to outlast her."

"Right," Dean murmured, tearing his eyes away. "Right. Sam. Right." 

Sam, for his part, was staring directly at Bilquis. He was having the same reaction as Dean, but unlike Dean, he looked focused. Like his mind was clearer. 

Bilquis raised her hand, and the whole group let out a collective sigh. Looking back at them, Dean realized that the doors had shut. 

They were trapped in here. With her. 

And several dozen tourists, all of whom had just begun undressing. 

"Come on, hon," a redheaded woman said, stepping up to Cas. "Don't be shy."

The flickering lights seemed to convene on people as they paired up, and Dean watched in flashes as the woman undressed Cas. Her body was pressed to his, pale and freckled to his golden tan. Dean's hands shook as he pulled at his own clothes, hardly able to tear his eyes away from the couple. 

_ They couldn't be more different, _ he thought, as a blonde woman approached him.  _ Black and red. Hard and soft. Lithe and slender. So different- _

The blonde woman leaned up onto her toes, pressing her lips to Dean's, and Dean remembered to focus. He could do this. He could make love to a woman almost as well as he could fix up a car- and they both purred when he was done. 

He cupped his hands under her thighs, hoisting her until her legs were wrapped around his hips. 

He carried her like that, right over to one of the couches in the center of the room. She giggled as he laid her out. 

It was a very weird scenario in which to try to focus on Sam. 

He tried to focus anyway, glancing over to where his brother was standing. Unlike the rest of the men in the group, Sam hadn't yet attracted a lady friend. Dean kissed his way down the woman's belly, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye. 

Sam had eyes only for Bilquis. He stood tall, staring her down, and she noticed. A wide smile split her face, and she beckoned to him. 

He shed his clothes as he crossed the room, discarding them in a single gesture that Dean was  _ not _ jealous of. His naked body seemed to shine in the darkness, and as Dean watched, he thought he could see a crown of flames atop his brother's head. 

There was power in that walk, but if anything, Bilquis smiled wider. She leaned back against the couch, her skin gleaming, and Dean suddenly couldn't remember if she had been naked before. 

It didn't matter now. 

She spread her legs, beckoning to Sam. He went to his knees, leaning over her, his body covering hers. 

Dean looked to Cas. 

It was up to them now. 

He buried his face between the blonde's thighs, relishing her squeal of delight when his tongue delved between her folds. He nipped at them lightly, enjoying the flavor of her... and trying  _ really _ hard to focus on Sam. 

It got harder as he slid a finger inside her, rubbing against her clit from the inside. She writhed, her hips rolling, her fingers scratching across the couch cushion. 

Dean risked a look at Cas. 

The angel was apparently in the 'take it slow' camp, because he was still standing in the last place Dean had seen him. He had his hands on the redhead's hips, and they were both just... kissing.

Not particularly well, either, the dumbass still had his  _ eyes _ open, and for a second Dean had the idea to just go over and start giving him pointers-

Something thrilled through Dean's chest, and at the same time, Cas tensed and Bilquis made some kind of noise. 

Right. Focus. Focus on Sam. 

'I... uh.... dedicate this orgasm to.... uh... my brother Sam,' Dean thought, the words sounding awkward even in his own head. He lapped against the blonde's wet folds, his fingertips working her in gentle circles, and within a few moments she was shuddering and crying out. 

This time it was Sam that made a noise. Dean couldn't tell if it was good or bad- it  _ sounded _ good, but that was kind of the opposite of what was supposed to be-

"Guys!" Sam growled. "Little help here?" 

Dean looked to Cas, gesturing him toward the couch. The angel was gonna have to step up his game, if they had any chance at this. 

That little thrill went through his chest again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW you can totally rub the clit from the inside, the glans is only a very small part of the clitoral structure. 
> 
> I considered changing that line because I was like 'ppl gonna give me shit for being unrealistic' but fuckit, it's medically and factually accurate and it's staying. Fight me.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean flopped onto his back, pulling the blonde woman on top of him. She’d just come, but it didn’t seem to be slowing her down at all. She dropped down over his hips, sheathing his cock in her come-wet pussy. 

Dean groaned- if he was gonna try to outlast her, this was not the best position, in retrospect. 

She leaned forward, until her breasts were hanging in front of him, and he couldn’t help it. He leaned up, catching a nipple in his mouth and sucking. She giggled, and Dean glanced at Sam again. 

Sam was going to  _ town, _ fucking into Bilquis like his life depended on it, which…

Okay there were a couple dozen people in this room and all their lives actually did depend on it. 

Dean pulled his focus back to the blonde woman. She was grinding down against him and he obliged her, reaching between them to rub at her clit. 

“ _ Dean _ ” Cas hissed, and Dean startled so hard he nearly took them both off the couch. 

“ _ WHAT? _ ” he yelped. Cas looked taken aback- the volume was probably uncalled for, seeing as the angel was kneeling about ten inches away from him. 

“I don’t want to alarm you, but I think something is wrong.” 

Cas was frowning and the redhead was nowhere to be found and the blonde was still riding his cock like nothing at all was amiss here. 

“ _ What’s wrong?? _ ” Dean whispered. The blonde clamped down on him and he had to bite his tongue to keep from coming. 

“Between the two of us, we’ve dedicated four orgasms to Sam, but Sam doesn’t seem to actually be getting the power from any of them.” 

“Four?” 

The blonde was doing some kind of figure-eight with her hips. Dean grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up until she was straddling his face. He made a gesture for Cas to continue. 

“Yes, you did one and I did three. My partner is quite exhausted. But it seems to be rejuvenating Bilquis, rather than Sam.”

“So what… mmmm… what do we do about it?” Dean asked, still mostly engaged in his task. 

“Well, you should stop doing that,” Cas answered, gesturing to the climaxing blonde. Disappointed, Dean wriggled out from underneath her.

That was it’s own problem because now he and Cas were sitting next to each other and they were both naked. 

The thrill went through Dean’s chest again. Cas’s eyes widened. 

“Yes, that! How did you do that?  _ That’s _ helping Sam.” 

“I was just thinking about how weird it is that we’re… you know. Naked,” Dean said. 

“Less talking, more fucking!” Sam yelled from his place atop the dais. 

Cas frowned, considering. 

“Maybe sexual joy is inherently dedicated to the goddess of lust and sexual pleasure? In which case, maybe it’s ‘weirdness’ that undermines her power.” 

Cas actually did finger quotes around ‘weirdness’ and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“This whole thing is pretty fucking weird, Cas.”

He glanced over at Sam. 

“Yeah, I just saw my little brother’s balls slapping a demigod in the ass- no powerup. So it’s gotta be something else.” 

Sam groaned and Cas shook his head.

“Think about it again. Both of us naked.” 

Dean tried not to, but he did anyway- it was hard not to. He was sitting on the couch and Cas was basically kneeling between his legs. Cas was miles and miles and miles of white skin and soft muscle and-

The shock went through him with so much force, Dean thought he was going to have a heart attack. Bilquis cried out. 

“ _ KEEP DOING THAT!!”  _ Sam screamed. 

“What emotion was that?” Cas demanded. Dean never really thought about how sexy his voice was, when he made demands. 

Another thrill. 

“Is it awkwardness? What is it?” 

“I don’t know!” Dean exclaimed. “Every time I look at you, it just… happens!” 

Understanding dawned over Castiel’s face, but before Dean could ask, the angel was tackling him back onto the couch. 

“Cas, what-”

Cas’s mouth was crashing down over his, Cas’s hands pinning his to the couch. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Cas growled, and Dean had another heart attack. 

Dean’s cock was still wet from the blonde, so when Cas scrambled up on top of him, it slipped easily between the cheeks of his ass. 

_ My cock! _ Dean thought wildly.  _ Is touching Cas’s ass!  _

“I apologize for the hurry, but time really is of the essence,” Cas said, and sank down onto Dean’s cock without further preamble. 

The whole room exploded.

Dean was pretty sure. 

Cas collapsed down on top of him and the angel wasn’t dead, because his hands were fisted in Dean’s hair, and they were kissing like it was the end of the world. 

Dean was vaguely aware that he was having an orgasm- that or his insides were liquefying and being sucked out through his cock. 

“Touch me,” Cas said, and Dean realized that he was being very rude, here. He reached down and took hold of Cas’s cock, stroking about four times before the angel came with a strangled cry. 

 

~~~~~

 

When Dean was next aware of himself, fluorescents were flickering to life overhead, and something hot and heavy was crushing him. 

Oh right. 

Cas. 

Startled, Dean looked over to the dias. Sam was slumped in the seat, looking exhausted and dehydrated and very much alive. He saw Dean looking, and gave him a weary thumbs up. Dean returned it. 

Around them, the tourists were waking up, looking bedraggled and very confused. They grabbed at pillows and discarded clothes, seeking to cover themselves quickly. 

“Lockers are that way,” Sam grumbled, pointing to the doors they’d come through. They looked much less sturdy than they had when they’d first closed. Looking now, Dean wasn’t sure why he’d ever thought they were trapped. 

He could break that down, no problem. 

Cas stirred, and Dean rubbed his back. 

“Way to take one for the team, buddy,” he muttered. Cas said nothing, just snuggled down against Dean’s bare chest. 

“You can stop now, we won,” Dean said. There was come sticking to his belly and pubic hair and Cas was about a billion degrees. “Way to go, figuring it out, though. You totally saved us.” 

“It was very obvious in retrospect,” Cas murmured into Dean’s throat. “I’m surprised it took me so long.” 

“Right. In retrospect, it makes sense that a goddess would get power from women coming,” Dean said. “She can’t get power from sex without any women.” 

Cas lifted his head up, searching Dean’s face. 

“Bilquis is a god of  _ lust _ ,” he said slowly. “She cannot draw power from a union formed in  _ l- _ ”

“Hey!” Dean interrupted, wriggling out from underneath Cas. “Hey, we should go check and make sure Sam’s okay. And we should probably clear out before the cops show up.”

“Don’t you think we need to talk about-”

“SAM! Sam, buddy, you out-fucked a  _ goddess,  _ man, way to go!” 

Dean crossed the room at not-quite-a-run, wincing at the wet, sticky feeling between his legs. 

Sam gave him a lazy salute and struggled to his feet. Dean was ready to help him, but Sam kept his own balance. 

“Quick shower,” he muttered. “And then I’m gonna eat a steak and sleep for a month.” 

“You earned it,” Dean said. He clapped Sam on the back. “Steaks are on me.” 

Sam looked back at him. 

“Did you and Cas…?”

Dean glanced back at Cas. The angel was still on the couch, watching them. 

“Uh… yeah. Yeah. A bit. Yes.” 

Sam sighed. 

“Fucking  _ finally. _ ” 

Dean bristled. 

“What’s that mean?” 

“Oh, fuck off. Go talk to him, dumbass.” 

“We don’t need to talk, we broke the spell, it’s over-”

“You need to talk to him,” Sam said, pointing. “Go.” 

With that, he stalked off, leaving Dean standing there helplessly. 

He might have stood there forever, except that Cas stood,  _ still naked _ as he approached. 

“Sam says we need to talk,” Dean said weakly. 

“Hmmm,” Cas said. “Does he.” 

“Not sure about what,” Dean said. He kicked at a discarded bit of toga. “Can’t hold a man accountable for what he does when he’s under a spell. Did what we had to. That’s all.” 

“Hmmm,” Cas remarked. 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “So, we good?” 

“Very much so,” Cas answered. “For the record, I would be amenable to doing it again.” 

Dean choked a little. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Cool. Cool. Um, so this place is about to be swarming with cops?”

“We should be elsewhere.”

“Yes.”

Dean turned back toward the double doors and Cas went with him, the angel’s hand brushing up against his. And if Dean hooked a pinkie around Cas’s and carried on down the hallway like that…

You can’t blame a man for what he does under a spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get around to writing this scene, but please imagine Sam and Dean marching back out of this club with armloads of fluffy towels like "WE EARNED THESE."


End file.
